Labyrinth of Dreams
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Selene wondered, not for the first time, why she helped Mr. Gold accomplish his plans to undermine Regina and why things where changing so quickly in Storybrooke. When Emma Swan came to town she knew that things where going to be different and she couldn't wait to see the look on Regina's face. Many pairings.


Prologue

-Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin watched the dark faires as they milled about in their castle of ebony in the snowiest portion of the Enchanted forest. They Unseelie court where considered the cruelest and most uncompromising of the faires. While he hated the faires of the Seelie court for helping Baelfire escape the dark faires where actually tolerable. While the light faires worked to make good fairy dust and grant wishes, the dark faires made dark fairy dust and found people by the darkness in their hearts. He watched the queen on the throne of branches and thorns, she wore a black dress that hugged her figure and her eyes glowed a venomous green. "What a pleasure to see you again, Dark one?" the queen said and waved her court away. Soon they where left alone in the throne room and she sat up straighter in her throne. A crown of thorns rested on her head and symbolized her rulership of the dark faires.

"You have gone far Safira," he said with a slight cackle. "Have you found him yet?" Safira smiled slightly and knew what he asked for. Fey of both courts where infertile and so it came down to kidnapping children from another world for the unseelie and volunteers for the Seelie. The Unseelie court could look into the world to find children to take but farie magic was volatile and by being dragged into the enchanted forest by the Fae the children became changelings. They where bound to the court and in time they would become Fae themselves, infertile and immortal. Rumplestiltskin first came to her when she was but a changeling and offered to teach her magic, she accepted and became an amazing sorceress. A master of illusion and shape shifting, she became queen of the court through trickery and disposed of the king. The court accepted her as their queen for that and felt no reason to turn away someone so powerful.

"He is in a place called New York," she said and sighed. "Your Baelfire is resourceful and has taken to thievery to survive, he is too kindhearted to be an unseelie though. I know you don't want him bound to the Fae courts." Rumplestiltskin nodded and looked at the Queen of the Unseelie court, she was beautiful and charming. Her memory of her life in that world shattered her sanity but even her childhood was not good. She was taken at the age of ten to be a servant to the Unseelie king, a most uneasy fellow who was known for great cruelty. "When does Regina plan to cast your curse?" She asked finally watching the man with golden-green scaled skin and eyes like a serpent.

"In a couple years she will cast it and we will be dragged to this place," he said with a smile and Safira smiled at him in turn. She wanted to see this world and have fun but she knew her memories would be lost. "Will you work for me there like you do here?" He asked and she smiled slightly rubbing her chin. She knew what she wanted and in return for helping him she knew what boon she would ask from him.

"Make me fertile Rumplestiltskin," she said leaning forward on her throne. "I will help you for however you ask me to if you make me fertile. I want a baby to call my own one day when I find a mate and king." Rumplestiltskin smiled and appeared close to her throne holding out his hand. The deal was made.

-In Storybrooke

Selene watched people walk through the park while two males and two females sat by her, their clothes where dark as where their hair. They where the goths and outcasts in this town and Selene was their leader. Her black hair in a ponytail and two snake bites rested on her lip, her lips painted blood red. She watched the yellow bug parked outside by Granny's and wondered who the new person was. She perhaps should tell Mr. Gold this tidbit of information but shook her head and went back to her drawing of a fairy with black and purple wings. Her eyes glowing green while surrounded by snow and dead trees.

A/N: I own nothing of Once upon a time, the only character that is mine are some dark fairies I make. I decided to draw on folklore and apply it to Once upon a time and this will mix with once upon a time in wonderland around season two or three.


End file.
